The Cripple
by ZenoNoKyuubi
Summary: When Naruto was ten he was attacked and lost his left eye, left arm and both of his legs. Thankfully, Sarutobi gets help from a puppeteer from Suna. Pairing NaruKure. M for violence. Might be a lemon or two.
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you're gonna say. "You're making too many stories at once blaha blaha blaha." but when I get an idea for a story I have to write at least one chapter and see what you think of it. It's useless to write a fic if no one likes it.

* * *

**October 10th. Narutos birthday. Oh how he hated that day. Ten years ago, Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, sealed the great demon lord Kyuubi into Narutos stomach. Minato wished for Naruto to be treated like a hero but the villagers didn't obey. They glared at him, called him hateful words, beat him and sold him rotten food for double or triple the price. The beatings were worse on his birthday, the Kyuubi festival. 

Right now a bunch of villagers, civillians and shinobi, had broken down his door and gave him a savage beating.

"Hey guys! This little demon wants to become a ninja." one of the shinobis said, a woman with ruby red eyes said and pulled out a kunai. "How about we eliminate his chance of that huh?" she asked getting nods and wicked smiles from the others. They held onto Nartos arms and legs and held him down. The woman, Yuuhi Kurenai, crouched down and made a quick slash across his left eye. Naruto screamed in agony. She moved from his left eye to his right leg. Naruto watched in horror as she proceeded to saw his leg off at the knee. The 'procedure' was agonizing. She made sure to make every movement of the knife as painful as possible.

After she was done with the right leg she moved on to the left. After that, his left arm at the elbow.

Inside his cage the Kyuubi squirmed. **'This is bad! I can heal cuts and stabs but not eyes or severed limbs!'** he thought. During the six years of imprisonment he had come to respect the kit. Living through all those beatings without breaking.

Just when she was about to saw off his right arm a guy at the door shouted a warning. "The Hokage is coming with a full ANBU squad! Let's get out of here!" he shouted making everyone at the apartment either run out the door or shunshin away, leaving Naruto in a bloody heap on the floor. When the Hokage came into Narutos living room and saw the boy he fell to his knees and cried.

"Naruto!" he sobbed and crawled towards the boy. He picked him up and ran as fast as he could to the hospital.

He took him to a doctor who he was sure didn't hate the boy. When Unohana Retsu (I know... Couldn't think of another name.) saw the boy she immediatly rushed him to the ER.

After twenty minutes she came out with a sad face.

"How is he?" the Hokage asked with a worried face.

"He's stable though his eye is beyond repair. He also suffered some nasty stab wounds but the fox helped heal that. Though I don't know how he will manage to survive now that he has no legs or left arm." she said as tears ran down her face. "Poor boy. You can go see him if you want." she said and as soon as she had said it the Hokage was gone.

He sat down next to the ten year old who looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Why?" was all he asked. The Hokage shot him a sad look.

"They're ignorant Naruto. What I am about to tell you is a S-class secret. Do you know what happened to the Kyuubi ten years ago?"

"Yeah. The Yondaime killed it right?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "No Naruto. That's just what the children were told. No man can kill a Bijuu. Instead the Yondaime sealed it. He sealed it into a newborn child. That child was you Naruto." he said making Narutos eyes widen. "His last wish was for you to be seen as a hero but the villagers ignored it, thinking only about their loved ones that they lost."

"M-Me? B-But why? Why did he choose me?!" Naruto shouted making Sarutobi sigh.

'No more lies.' Sarutobi thought. "The Yondaime couldn't ask anyone else to sacrifice their child if he could use his own." he said getting ready for the explosion.

"WHAT?! I'm the son of their hero and still they attack me?! Why wasn't I told?!"

"NO one but me and two of my former students know Naruto. We had to keep your lineage a secret to protect you from outside dangers."

Naruto just looked at him. "Outside dangers... OUTSIDE DANGERS?! LOOK AT ME OLD MAN! LOOK AT ME?! YOU WANTED TO PROTECT ME FROM OUTSIDE DANGERS?! WHAT ABOUT INSIDE DANGERS?! YOU COULD HAVE PROTECTED ME!" he shouted making the Hokage cry looking at the cut off limbs.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so terribly sorry." Sarutobi said with his face buried in his hands.

"Please leave." was all Naruto said with venom in his voice.

"Naruto I-"

"Leave me alone!"

Sarutobi sighed and nodded before heading for the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I'll find a way to fix this Naruto. I promise." was all he said before heading out the door, leaving the crying and mutilated body of Naruto to cry his sorrows out.

Kurenai was pacing around her apartment. She did the right thing. It was for her parents. Yes. She definatly did the right thing. Didn't she? All of a sudden she stopped.

'He cried. D-Demons don't cry.' as she came to this realization her eyes widened. 'What have I done?' she asked herself before breaking down crying.

Three days later, in a pile of paperwork Sarutobi was in deep thought. His eyes widened. 'Yes of course!' he thought before taking out a scroll and started writing. He called for a chunnin and handed him the scroll. "Send this to a Chiyo-baasama in Suna. It needs to get there as fast as possible." the Hokage ordered. The chunnin nodded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. The Hokage walked up to the picture of the Yondaime hanging on the wall. 'Forgive me Minato. I failed you and your son. But I'm going to make things right.' he thought and smeared blood in the picture.

The picture poofed away to reveal a safe. Sarutobi opened the safe and took out a two scrolls.

When Naruto woke up that morning he found two scrolls lying in his lap. One said 'To Naruto and the other said 'Jutsus'. Naruto opened the first scroll and read the contents.

_Dear Naruto_

_If you are reading this then that means that the sealing worked and I am dead. I was hopng that I'd see you grow up but I guess I can't huh? I hope that the villagers are treating you right. I wish for them to see you as a hero but I know how powerful hatred is. Forgive me my son and I hope Kushina is doing a good job raising you and your sister __but I think she's alright without me._

_Grow up strong and respected. I'm counting on you to kick Shinigamis ass and get me out of there. I'm guessing it's pretty painful in there._

_With love, your father Namikaze Minato._

When Naruto finished reading he had tears in his eyes. He had a mother and a sister. They abandoned him. Deciding he didn't need the pain of thinking about that he looked at the other scroll. Inside were the instructions for the Hiraishin and Rasengan. Naruto broke down sobbing once again when he realized that he couldn't learn the Hiraishin and continue his fathers legacy.

Looking to his right he saw a card on the small night stand next to his bed. He picked it up and read it.

_Forgive me for what I did. I beg you, forgive me._

Naruto looked at the card with anger in his eyes. "Forgive you? It'll be a cold day in hell before I forgive you." he said before biting down on the card, rpping it to pieces with his mouth and his only hand. Unknown to him Kurenai was watching through his window with tears in her eyes when she saw him rip the card apart.

Another day passed with Naruto getting a new card with the same text. He also got a bouquet of roses. He threw them and the remaining pieces of the card out the window.

The next day Sarutobi was sitting in his office when a chunnin arrived with a box in his hands. "Hokage-sama. This just arrived from Suna." he said making the Hokages eyes widen.

"Finally!" he exclaimed and ran up and grabbed the box. He opened it to find a metal left arm and two metal legs. He also found a scroll the was labeled 'Instructions' he read the scroll quickly before nodding to himself.

'This should help Naruto.' he thought and started heading for the hospital with the box. He came into Narutos room to find him ripping a card apart. "Naruto-kun." he said to get the boys attention.

Naruto looked at him with cold eyes. "What do you want?"

"I have something that'll help you walk and become a ninja again." Sarutobi said making Naruto smile.

"Really?! What is it?!" he shouted and Sarutobi dropped the box onto his bed.

"These are puppet parts. A friend of mine from Suna is a master at puppetering and I asked her to help you. In order for you to be able to use these limbs I will have to use a sealing jutsu to connect your chakra system with the chakra system of the puppet limbs. It will hurt quite a bit though." he said getting an excited nod from Naruto.

"I don't care! As long as I'll be able to walk again then that doesn't matter!" he shouted making the Hokage chuckle.

"Alright then. Now come here." he said and grabbed Naruto before laying him down on the floor. He hooked all the limbs to the stumps before performing a couple of handseals. The smell of burning flesh and molten metal rose from the boy as the arm and legs were fused with his body. Naruto was holding in a scream that would have shattered the window had he let it out. 'I think the old man said it wrong. I don't think he meant to say it will hurt quite a bit. I think he meant to say it will hurt like a bitch!' he thought in agony. 'It feels like it felt when that woman cut them off.'

Ten seconds of agony later Naruto was relieved of the pain. It still stung alittle but it didn't feel like someone held his arm to an open flame. "Did it work?" he asked getting a shrug from the Hokage.

"I don't know. Try moving you arm or legs." he said and Naruto complied. He couldn't move them much but they moved alittle. "Yeah. Chiyo said in the scroll that it will take some time for the chakra network to replace all the nerves in your arms and legs. Wait for a few days and try over and over again."

Naruto nodded and was carried back to bed by Sarutobi.

Three days passed before he was able to move his limbs as if they were his original ones. He picked up the scroll labeled 'Instructions' and started reading.

_Naruto-san. Sarutobi-kun has informed me of your condition and asked me to help. Now normally I wouldn't even care to help even anyone from my own village but seeing as Sarutobi-kun considers you his grandson I can make an exeption._

_Now these limbs are one of a kind. Not only are they metal instead of wood but they also have their very own chakra system. Normally you would have to use chakra strings to make them move but these limbs' chakra system connects to your brain, imitating the lost nerves. So basically you have arms that move on chakra instead of muscle power. The only flaw is that you won't be able to move them if you're out of chakra._

_Since they're fused with you they will grow with you, so you don't have to worry about it when you grow older. I have also added a few trinkets to help._

_In your arm I have placed three blades, one between each knuckle. On your forearm I have also placed three claw like blades as you can see in the small slots. All you have to do is push chakra into the blades you want to use. _(It's basically like Wolverine claws and the spikes Batman has on the side of his forearms, only that they are bigger and reversed.)

_In the legs I placed the three blades claw blades on each shin _(The Batblades) _and a knee blade._

_Oh, and by the way, since your arm and legs are powered by chakra you can just pump more chakra into them to make them stronger._

_That's pretty much all. If there is anything else please send me a letter or come visit if you're in the neighbourhood. I would like to see how you fair with them._

_Chiyo_

Naruto just looked at the scroll wide eyed. "AWESOME!" he exclaimed and jumped off the bed. He just looked at his legs for a while. 'This is really weird. I can't even feel my feet touching the ground. This is gonna take some getting used to.' he thought and started walking around only to fall down after taking two steps. 'Yep. Definatly gonna take some getting used to.'

All of a sudden his vision began to darken. 'What the hell?' was all he could think before passing out.

He woke up in a sewer infront of a huge gate and, strangely enough, all of his original limbs back in place. "This gotta be a dream." he said to himself as he looked at his hands.

**"Not really brat."** grumbled a deep voice from behind the gate. Naruto looked into the gate to see a huge fox with red fur and nine long swaying tails.

"You must be Kyuubi." Naruto said calmly surprising the fox.

**"You're not afraid and trembling infront of the greatness that is I, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune?!"** he shouted and Naruto shook his head.

"Not really. I mean if you could hurt me then you already would have." he said with a shrug. "I take it that this is the seal. So why am I here?" he asked.

**"Well, the reason you're here is because I wanted to let you know about the changes I'm going to make in your body."** Kyuubi said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Changes? What changes?" he asked curiously.

**I'm planning on healing your skin. I can't heal a lost limb but I can heal flesh and skin. So If you want I can cover your metal limbs with real skin."** he told Naruto whos eyes widened.

"Really?! You can do that?!"

**Yes. And I can also give you back your feeling in your feet so you can walk properly. I can't heal that eye though."** he said making Naruto shrug.

"I guessed that much. If you could you already would've right?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the fox.

**"Yes. Now since we've met, I've gotten close enough to your mind so that I could establish a mental link with you so I have someone to talk to. It gets lonely in here you know."**

"Alright. Now how do I get out of here?"

**"Easily done."** was all the fox said before pushing the boy out of his mind.

Naruto woke up in his hospital bed. 'Hmm. Unohana-san must have put me here when I passed out.' he thought. What he didn't know was that a red eyed chunnin was the one who put him in his bed. He looked at his arm to see his skin slowly spread over his metal arm and legs. 'Cool.' he thought when he got his feeling back in his feet. He jumped out of bed and walked out of the door with his scrolls safely in his backpack that the Hokage had brought over. He started jogging towards Hokages tower, ignoring the looks of disbelief on the villagers faces.

"Hello Nami-chan. Is the old man in?" he asked when he approached the desk of the Hokages secretary.

"Yes he is Naruto-kun. Just go right ahe- Naruto-kun?!" she screamed when she saw the boy. "H-How?" she asked making Naruto grin and hold up his hand.

"The old man asked some puppet user ffrom Suna for help. She sent some prostetic puppet limbs so that I would be able to become a ninja and carry on my fathers legacy." he said getting an incredilous look from Nami. She smiled after a while though and hugged the boy.

"That's great Naruto-kun. Go right ahead. I'm sure Hokage-sama wants to see you." she said and motioned for the door.

Naruto nodded and walked into the office to see the Hokage talking to a familliar raven haired woman. "So Kurenai. Will you be entering the jounin exams this year?" he asked getting a nod from the woman.

"Yes. I feel that I'm good and ready for it. I'm doing it mostly because I want to become a sensei and teach a certain boy." she said with a sad look in her eyes.

The Hokage nodded before spotting Naruto standing in the doorway glaring at the woman. "Naruto-kun. Good to see you up and... about?" he said and trailed off when he saw the glare. "Naruto-kun?" the woman, Kurenai, turned around to look straight into the eyes of the boy whos limbs she had cut off.

"You." Naruto said with venom in his voice. "You did this to me." he said making Sarutobis eyes widen.

"I'm sorry." she said and went down on her hands and knees. "I'm so deeply and terribly sorry. What I did was inexcusable. I was consumed by rage over the fox and took it out on you. I ruined your chance of living a normal life and more than deserve the penalty of death for my crimes."

"You did this to him?!" Sarutobi shouted and started letting out alot of killing intent. He pulled out a kunai and started walking towards her ready to kill.

"Stop it Oji-san." Naruto said stopping him in his tracks. "What good would her death do? I don't want anyones death on my consience. I forgive you Kurenai-san." he said and started heading out of the office. "Oh, I just came by to tell you that my limbs work perfectly and that I'm going to start working on the academy jutsus. I have completely cleared her of her crime so don't go doing anything stupid Oji-san. Let her continue with her life." and wit that he walked out, leaving a stunned Kurenai and a slightly smiling Hokage.

'That boy has a great heart and will be a magnificent Hokage some day.' he thought before sitting down behind his desk and pulling out two pieces of paper. He quickly wrote something down on one of the papers and signed the other. "Kurenai. This is your application form for the jounin exams." he said and handed her a piece of paper. "And I want you to give this to Umino Iruka at the academy." he said and handed her the other piece of paper. "That will be your punishment."

"Hai." she said and shunshined away. 'Arrigato Naruto-kun.' she thought as she left.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is done. Now you may wonder why Naruto would forgive her so easily. It's Naruto. He can't hold a grudge for shit. And like he said. He didn't want anones death on his consience.**

**R&R**


	2. AN: Rewrite

**Okay guys! Alot of you people thought that he was too forgiving with Kurenai. So do I. So I'm rewriting this.**


End file.
